May vs. Thumpback
May vs. Thumpback is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Guilty Gear vs. Skylanders, Anchor management is taken a step too far as these two Blunders of the Ocean (Er, Sky) are ready for heavy Combat! Interlude The Anchor; a tool used for large metal, oceanic bodies to hold them in place to a firm end- But, what could be more satisfying than to pick up these behemoths of steel and literally use it as your very own bludgeoning weapon, by that I mean fucking whack your enemies into paste with them! Like May, the Johnny-Crazy, Anchor wielder of Guilty Gear-''' -And Thumpback, the Colossal Ex-Sky Pirate Giant of Skylanders. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' -And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! May Losing her parents at a young age, which she soon forgot, May was adopted by the Jellyfish Pirate Johnny along with his Female Pirate crew, Janus, Febe, March, April, May, June... 'Basically, they're all Month-Coded in the Months of the Year, but Dizzy doesn't make much sense... I think It's supposed to be Christmas or Some-' Being the first Mate, May soon found out she had a crush and wanted a relationship with Johnny, with her crush she also found out she had superhuman prowess from helping out the pirates. '''May found out she had Superhuman speed, stamina and reflexes, May could wield her large Anchor that she can throw around with little to no effort with ease. An Anchor that size and diameter of this Anchor would at least weigh at least 2/3 Tons and May can lob this around with no difficulty straining her, but May's anchor isn't the only thing in her arsenal, she's also prone to using a ton of marine animals. Like a dolphin, a Whale or just using that huge Hunk of Iron to her advantage, Fuck you Gentleman Vampire! May is a powerhouse, she's kept her own against Sol, Johnny himself, Zato or even Ramlethal who can move at MFTL+ Speeds and can at best Destroy Stars at full power! Man Ramlethal's hot- *Gets punched by an unknown force* Dammit Wiz! I told you not to whack me with your glitchy arm! Wasn't me... May's also home to a finisher where she smacks someone so hard It knocks them out, then fires them out of a cannon into a firework show... I mean what the hell?! She is also ready for any kind of battle in her way which is why she always carries around that large piece of iron with her all the time and before you make any Large or Heavy innuendos... she's 15. I'm staying away from that Chick as long as I live, not like Bridget... HE'S A TRAP! But, May Is known for being Immature in her fighting patterns or being sometimes vulnerable without her Anchor, plus not to mention her whole relationship with Johnny she'd basically risk her life for him. But hey she can fight gears and took on a hot Valentine, May is definitely one of the least Guiltiest of Gears and the more strongest of the tough! May:' '"Oh, you're in there good! Kaboom! Mission complete!" Thumpback Skylands, the luxurious land of cloud and ground secluded in the... Sky.. Like that's not confusing enough, they're home to the hilariously named creatures/residents of Skylands; the Skylanders... if that's not enough they're separated into elements called: Elemental Skyla- you know they're aren't very creative with their naming are they? Good usually roams free and wild in the world of Skylands, but like most good, evil always rises, with the maleficent chaos of evil rising known as... Kaos (You're right about one thing) As such the good rose up and all elements teamed up to take down this force of evil. But, most elements weren't really on the good side, enter the Phantom Tide and more specifically meet the Water Element Giant: Thumpback. Thumpback was originally a Phantom Tide Pirate by the nefarious Captain Frightbeard, Thumpback's main intention was of being a fisher-man. Talk about your good dose of irony, after fishing for a Crab, Thumpback was sent overboard and wouldn't you know it was a blessing in disguise as seeing Frightbeard was a bad-guy (Shocker) and exiled all of Thumpback's mates, but hey Thumpback got his money's worth of sea-food that night. Thumpback's days of pirate-hood were over and was reformed by other Skylanders into a new man- er, Giant. But he's not your typical Whale-monster, he carries around a 2-3 ton anchor with no sweat like it's a Yo-yo to mow down annoying enemies, heck this guy can even pull a plug causing a whirlpool with just his Anchor, FUCK YOU CHOMPY-MAGE! But, Thumpback's anchor isn't his only weapon in his arsenal, Thumpback's also got his enormous maw with this he can literally bite his way through his opponents or maul them, rumor also has it that 6 fully grown Skylanders could fit into Thumpback's maw. Finally Thumpback's also got his sheer strength and weight, of which he can pull islands with little to no effort, create shock-waves by just stomping or even smash through large formations with ease. Yet Thumpback's not perfect, he overly relies on teamwork to solve problems, his size Is a crucial flaw and he overall is pretty arrogant for giant standards. Still if you fight Giant-Spiders, some serious Krillin-Reject, defeated an army twice over or even fall from the atmosphere to be played by a kid to defeat Evil, Thumpback may be one of the most swashbuckling, courageous Giants in Skylands. Thumpback: Hail to the Whale-!! Prelude Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all- '-Hoist the anchor, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Death Battle! *Pre-Fight!* Mayship, North America | Mid-Afternoon ---- The skies always held a hint of adventure among the clouds, it was almost relaxing rather from the barren, dull continental earth. It was a rather sunny day today seeing as the sun was high-over the white pillows of water, one could say it was a refreshing view than anything, but it was anything but for a certain crew sailing high above the aforementioned clouds. In a Whale-looking, red airship of sorts stood a man dressed in tall, black and wore shades to cover his bright looks this was the jellyfish leader known as Johnny, but we're not going to look into him too much, as a small girl who was half his size came marching in with a smile on her face and her long brown hair swaying side to side in the light breeze. This young lady wore a black bodysuit and an orange long-coat, her cheeks were rosy and her smile couldn't be any brighter than the sun; this was the first-mate of the jellyfish pirates May. May yawned from a possible good nights rest as we see the other 12 Members of the Jellyfish crew slowly getting back to their main swing of their certain assessed chores or jobs. May stretched as she glanced at Johnny looking towards the horizon gleaming at the yellow ball of light with no problem whatsoever. May was the one to break the silence as she yawned one final time and spoke with "Man, there's nothing to eat!" May yelled as she looked quite agitated from the lack of a meal in quite some time looking around to stretch. Johnny responded by looking back and staring May in the eye with a kind look in his shades "May, I promise we'll get some food once we get to Virginia." he smiled as he looked back to the sun once more. May knew there was nothing left to say to Johnny and decided to leave him be. As she was wandering around the metallic hull of the ship she couldn't help but wonder if there could also be a little bit of adventure around the corner of the clouds, she quickly doubted herself and decided to keep wandering around the wing of the ship. ...and that's where she was wrong. CRASH-!?! As the ship suddenly started to whiz out of control, May on the right side of the wing stumbled to get her grip as she fell over from the sudden impact on the ship, but the whale-looking aircraft quickly regained balance as everything went quiet as if nothing happened. May got up and patted herself off, although it seemed over, May with great speed ran over to the left-side of the wing with haste to see one of her close friends April damaged and bruised from this "Impact". "A-april what happened?" May made post-haste and picked up April in her arms, begging for a response fortunately to her surprise she did, "M-may.." April went as she seemed to be wheezing. "What happened here?!" May cried as she held her damaged friend in her arms awaiting another reply, "W-whale.." April went before going out cold, May placed her blacked-out mate down as soon afterwards she heard a large CLANG-! '''of Iron smash against the wing of the ship, with that she turned to face one of the most bizarre things she ever encountered. A large being.. no whale throwing away Johnny's defeated body not far away from April's, the figure wore only a belt and seemingly endless barnacles on his wrists, feet and head; this was the Skylander giant known as '''Thumpback. "Phew" went the giant, "These guys are crazy" he boomed as he looked around, "I guess I'll just leave them be.." he laughed and started to make an exit, until- WOOSH! Thumpback looked back to see May now possessing her Anchor whack Thumpback over the head with the piece of raw-iron, "GAH!" The Skylander went as he got whacked from the strike and got sent back, May on the other hand landed on her feet and looked at Thumpback with seeming tears in her eyes. "Nobody hurts my family, not even the whales!" May cried as she readied her Iron-giant once more over her shoulder, Thumpback with no other option readied his Anchor weapon to rival May's, "Now Miss I'd say there's a huge misunderstanding here!" Thumpback tried reasoning, but already knew it was too late and readied his battle position. ..Looking back I think the skies aren't the best "refreshing" place... *Fight!* [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vixH9xTQGnU DBZ Budokai 2 OST - Impulse to Victory] May reacted first, by running low to the ground and using gravity to her advantage as she threw her hammer including herself attached right at Thumpback's maw and ending it with a slam on the barnacle-covered scalp of the Giant, May landed on the ground softly, but she knew it wasn't over. "Guh, don't expect a light shot!" Thumpback recovered from the barrage and belly-flopped onto the ground causing a tremor on the ship, which shook violently. "Woaaaah-!!" May wobbled as the ship swayed side to side recklessly, but before she could regain balance Thumpback came charging and unleashed a fury of Anchor and punch combos, ending with a punch to the Pirate-girls stomach causing her to be sent flying into the metal-coated wall. "Ack!" May cried as she fell the the floor in agony from the impact, Thumpback laughed and went "Is this all you've got cause that was all blubber to me." Thumpback chuckled as he approached his target. May slowly regained balance and without any warning she called out: "GET HIM MR. WHALE!" as out of nowhere a Pink, Large whale riding on a Tsunami (In the sky now?) Charged at Thumpback causing him to be sent backwards from the impact of the Pink mammal putting him off guard, "W-was that a Whal-" but before Thumpback could finish his sentence- WHANG, CLANG, DOOSH-!! Thumpback got lobbed in the Torso and Upper-Chin area of May's assault, causing some of his barnacles to be flung or smashed off due to the sheer force May packed. "You're giving me an Over-bite!" Thumpback insisted as he Head-butted May away (Tee-hee) and did another belly-flop, but this time with a twist as he Started surfing towards the Jellyfish Pirate. But may countered just in time and Spun her Anchor around causing a sort of cyclone effect and catching the giant head-first in the strike, finally May ended it with a dolphin popping out of the ground and smashing the Whale-being upwards. "Woah, that spun!" Thumpback joked although injured from the impact as he was starting to descend from the sky and hit the Metallic floor, but just as that was about to happen May swung her Anchor upwards, scissor kicked then smashed the Skylander back the the floor with tremendous force. Stops There is a large dent in the wings of the Mayship, Thumpback was struggling to get back up from the sheer impact of May's attacks, but as time went he slowly recovered, May on the other hand threw sweat off her brow ready for the next attack. All was quiet until... [Cue Guilty Gear OST - D.O.A.] "Alright, little lady.. I'm not holding back my punches any longer!" Thumpback laughed loudly as he went full force at May, punching her a few times and swinging his Anchor around like some sort of Iron Yo-yo and elbowed her to the side of the ship, which shook from the sheer impact. May felt the full force of each attack full on as she was thrown around like some sort of rag-doll, but as soon Thumpback went for another strike, May swung her Anchor to clash with Thumpback's just as deadly Iron hoist. "Take this!" May went as the two Anchors collided at each-other once more causing the ship to shake in the sky from such force of the two colliding. It was like the Moby Dick being retold... except with anchors and in the sky. Thumpback knew his whole Punch and Anchor strategy was going a bit stale, so in retaliation he kicked May back and took a huge bite at May only barely missing her arm putting her off guard, "HAIL-" Thumpback swung her Iron-bludgeon at May and biting her once more. "TO THE WHALE!" as he roared and unleashed a huge amount of sea critters from his jaws, catching May in the blast, "O-ow..." May went as she hit the floor, accidentally dropping her Anchor and getting bruised all over even visible in her body-suit and her torn body. Thumpback wasn't holding up too well either seeing as he was cut and damaged all over, even his Barnacles had better days and his belt was not as high and shiny as before. The Jellyfish pirate regained her balance anyway and picked up her Anchor just before Thumpback swung the weapon onto the ground causing the Anchor of Thumpback to be trapped in the wing of the Ship. May thought this was a perfect opportunity to run at Thumpback with Dolphin-Kun at the summon ready, but something wasn't right... Thumpback was pulling his anchor out, but in an odd kind of fashion almost if he was going to.. pull the plug? "HEAVE HO-!!" Thumpback bellowed as he pulled his anchor out of the ground causing a large whirl-pool to be formed, but May dodged just in time. May summoned Dolphin-Kun who pounced, damaged the Giant Mammal to be topped off with a Swing of May's mighty Anchor and finally ended with an orca whale being summoned and smashed into Thumpback. "This blows!" Thumpback went, "Just as much as your Puns!" May protested as in that moment something... off happened, The Giant opened up his jaws and... Literally engulfed May + Anchor Included Into his Jaws. (How does he even do that?) Stops May Reacted first by jumping up and yet again whacking Thumpback across the maw with her pure-iron bludgeon, Thumpback retaliated by headbutting May backaung hertobe ent lin bckwrds ----''Mayship, Thumpback's maw'' The Jellyfish sailor, got up slowly only her eyes were visible in the darkness, she looked around and wondered where she was, looking around confused. "W-where am I?" May questioned as she slowly walked around, to no avail until it hit her where she finally realized where she was, May sighed and a loud clang against saliva was heard. "Open wide!" May went as suddenly with a flail swing- ----'[Cue UMVC3 OST - Hawkeye's Theme]' WHAM-!! Thumpback's front pair of Teeth was smashed out of his Jaws, as oozing blood came from the Maw of the Skylander, "GAGH!" he want as May jumped out of the Scurvy Pirates jaws, struggling to stand Thumpback readied himself once more as May was ready for the final showdown. "NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!" Thumpback went as once again he threw his Anchor onto the ground, "HEAVE-" as the Ship began to sway to one side, "-HO!!" as out of nowhere Thumpback threw the whole of the Mayship AT May, "That's some angry sea creature!" May cried as the ship to start course right at her. The sky was falling around May as she thought as this might be her end, but as if by luck or sheer dumb-luck as the ship was being hurtled towards her... Clang! May hurtled herself at the Ship and ran on it's falling metal-mass, and regained her Balance on the soon descending ship, seeing as Thumpback was charging at May with no thought of holding back, May readied herself- CLINK, CRASH, SHING! The two clashed Anchors of pure alloy at each-other at full force, the air brushing beneath their feet and the peek off land now in view. May swung her Bludgeon and scissor-kicked Thumpback ending with a smash to the ground, but Thumpback counter-attacked by Catching May by the side of his Anchor and smashing her into the Metal-floor ending it with a large shock-wave rattling the whole exterior. But May wasn't finished because at the final break, the two were heeling at the final clash, as this one moment depended on their lives and everyone else. The two start making a break for each-other, the ground now visible from colliding with the Mayship. It was like time had no meaning to the combatants nor did the situation matter, Until that final moment.... May gone to strike just before Thumpback did and unleashed a flurry of different kinds of combos with flailing her arms and Swinging that Anchor of hers, breaking most of Thumpback's defense, until finally May readied her Anchor on the damaged foe, filled with fatigue and pride-shattered, at the final stretch- "This is gonna hurt isn't it" Went the Skylander Giant one final time... SMAAAAAAAAAASH-!! Oh Jesus, May whacked Thumpback across the lower-jaw causing the blubber-coated maw as it flew away in the harsh breeze, Thumpback choked as his thick-blood gushed like a fountain down his lined stomach, with that the Skylander pulled out one final remark before his passing- "Hail... to the.. Whal-" -Kinda before crashing to the ground in a fleshy-pile, May fell back from the long battle and saw through the clouds and skies that she was going to join the inhabitants of the ground once more.. until- The ship started to regain it's balance and halt it's thought inevitable demise, as April had regained consciousness, alongside with the appropriately named Johnny and the rest of the crew. May saw and was delighted that her once possible doom was nothing more, but there was one important thing from all of this apart from her crews safety.. ..."Now what's for dinner?" she thought to herself....? *K.O!* May is seen hugging her Crew close as Johnny in the background tipped his hat and looked to gaze upon the lush scenery of the vast oceans and visible islands.. ...Meanwhile Thumpback's overbite remains are floating in the ocean with the exception of his Anchor which sinks to the bottom of the ocean soundly. Results... They don't show you THAT Shit in THQ Kid's games! Thumpback and May were close in power in context and Thumpback took the size and weight advantage, but May took everything else in terms of power, strength, speed and durability. Sure, Thumpback's able to carry around a 3-Ton anchor like it was a Yo-yo, but that's mainly due to his Sheer size, May on the other hand is smaller and carries a LARGER anchor without a fucking strain! And let us not miss out that Guilty Gear is on another league to most verses including Skylanders, we're basically dealing with MFTL+ Star busters here you know? In the end, Thumpback was just another Whale of a tale... The winner is May! Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles